The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and methods, and more particularly to adhesives used with medical devices, such as sensors.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In medicine it is often desirable to attach materials to patient tissues, such as the skin, as part of the treatment process. For example, it may be desirable to use non-invasive techniques to continuously monitor a patient's physiological state. Such techniques may utilize data collected by a sensor, lead, or contact that is typically attached to the skin of the patient. For example, a patient's blood-, heart-, and/or brain-related data are often measured using various sensors placed on the patient for extended periods of time and relayed to some external monitor that can then be assessed by an appropriate healthcare professional. Typically, the sensors are held in place using conventional adhesive backings, such as those made from polymeric viscoelastic materials. After the patient no longer needs to be monitored, the sensors may be peeled from the patient's skin by overcoming the adhesive forces associated with the adhesive backing.
Despite the ubiquity of adhesive-backed sensors, relatively few advances have been made towards the mitigation of the discomfort associated with the peeling of the adhesive layer from the patient's skin while retaining strong adhesive properties. While this represents a mild annoyance for some, it can be a painful process for others who have sensitive skin, such as children, the elderly, those with allergies to various adhesive compositions, and those who have extended periods of stay in a healthcare facility.